Undeniable
by Miyusan
Summary: When you're allowed to start anew, would you?
1. Chapter 1

Little notes:

I do not own La Corda D'Oro or the characters.

Best in ½ view!

Undeniable

Chapter 1: The Moon

August 2010

Hino Kahoko wanted to return back to her sleep but she couldn't. The light was shining directly into her face, causing her to see the reddish pink colour of her eyelids. She attempted to turn to her side but the pain in her back had caused her to remain back at the same position.

She waited for a while, hoping that the light would shine at another direction. After a minute or two, she had given up. She groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Kaho?" She heard a voice coming from beside her. She turned around to see Ryoutaro waking up. "Tsuchuira Kun." She greeted and attempted to prop herself up, but the pain on her back became unbearable.

Ryoutaro quickly approached her bed to help her place a pillow behind her for support.. "Thanks." Kaho said as she laid back on the pillow. Kaho looked around and realized that she wasn't at home, she was at the hospital. She wondered why as she had remembered that she had went to bed in her room last night.

"Kaho, what's with the formality? You always call me Ryou kun." He asked her as he pulled his chair closer to her.

Kaho was puzzled. "Did I? But Ryou… Why am I here? I remembered we went home last night and I'm not sick or anything."

"Kaho, I think you've lost some of your memory. You had nearly drowned last week and went into a coma. But I'm glad that you're fine now." Ryou smiled as he squeezed her hand.

All Kahoko remembered that she had finished her degree in music and have been keeping in contact with the Concur members. She looked at the clock to realize that it was 3 years ahead. She would be 25 now.

*Later, In the afternoon*

Everyone had gathered to see Kaho except for Tsukimori Len. She wondered if Len was still performing round the world. They tried to talk to her about what had happed in the 3 years which she had no memory of but still Kaho could not remember any incident at all.

But she was glad to see Fuyuumi Shoko and Shimizu Keiichi had just married and Hihara Kazuki and Yunoki Azuma sempai are currently dating. Kaho couldn't believe her ears when they told her that she was music teacher. But she learnt that in such a short time, so many things have happened.

She was still curious to know about the blue haired violinist who had been her mentor when she had been studying in Seiso. For the past hour, they had not spoken a word about him.

"Guys, how's Len?" she asked curiously. Everyone grew silent. It took a moment or two when Fuyuumi gave her the answer. "Tsukimori Sempai is currently performing in the US." She said. Kaho smiled and everyone quickly drifted off to another topic.

It was nearly 8. Everyone had decided to return home. Ryoutaro had decided to stay with kaho for another night. Kaho didn't want him to stay but he insisted to.

She looked at the side table to realize a silver ring on the table. She picked it up thinking that it was Ryoutaro's but the size of the ring was nice enough to fit hers.

"Do you think that Fuyuumi chan might leave her ring behind?" She asked Ryoutaro who was helping Kaho with the comforter. "He picked up the ring and frowned but replied "It's yours if I remember." He placed it on her palm as he tucked her into bed.

Ryoutaro pulled his chair closer to her and decided to accompany her until she had fallen asleep.

Kaho analyzed the ring and realized the engraving of the word 'moon' 月on her ring. 'Tsuki' she said in her mind.

She placed the ring on the table and watched the pianist sitting beside her. He had a worried look on his face but Kaho decided to give him an assuring smile.

He watched her smile and knew that she always didn't want to make people worry for her. He kissed her on the forehead and said good night.

Ryoutaro wanted to thank God for giving him another chance. He had already told Kaho that Len would not give her the love and trust that she wants. Len was too preoccupied in his career and for them to stay together would be difficult.

But Kaho had really loved him and decided to wait until his career has stabilized but that day might not come. After the accident, he knew that now with her memory loss, he could start anew but the memories might return. Ryoutaro knew that it's now or never, that he can win her heart once more.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1 : The Moon_

* * *

Hi guys! I'm back after a long break!

I do hope that you like this and do review!

I'll try to update ASAP!

Loves, Miyusan.

Spam that review button!

End


	2. Chapter 2

Little notes:

I do not own La Corda D'Oro or the characters.

Best in ½ view!

Undeniable

Chapter 2: Renewed

1st September – Kaho was discharged 1 week later.

"Kaho chan! Welcome back!'' Her mom greeted. "Thanks Ryou kun." She replied as she took Kaho's bag from him.

"Okay, I shall leave now. Have a good rest. Call me if you need anything okay?" he said and walked towards his car.

Kaho looked at the pianist whom had been taking care of her. She knew she had to say something. "Ryou, lets meet up for dinner someday. Thanks alot!" she shouted.

He smiled and waved before he drove off.

XXX

_"Ryou, lets meet up for dinner someday. Thanks alot!" she shouted._

Ryoutaro smiled as he saw her face filled with joy. _Eat that Tsukimori. _

He remembered how she looked so distant when they talked about Len and her relationship. It was even more furious when the two of them have dated for 4 years, Len wanted to keep their relationship silent. He wondered if Kaho knew that the relationship would continue when she couldn't even remember.

XXX

Kaho walked into the room that was familiar to her. It was almost the same except there are more photographs added to her collection. The new photos where a photo of the whole concur group, she being the bridesmaid for Fuyuumi and Shimizu and lastly a photograph with two hands with the rings slipped on its index finger. She stood still for a while. A tear rolled down her cheek.

[FlashBack]

"Happy 2nd anniversary and Teachers' day, Hino Sensei." He wished her as they sat on the bench.

"You know, I really like today. It's like having two events in one day." She said as she looked at the scenery around them. It was breath taking especially the nice breeze from the ocean.

He opened the velvet box which laid two silver rings. There were carvings on the ring which was the moon and the sun. He slipped the moon ring for her while she helped him with his. She laughed and used her hand phone to snap photos of their rings.

He pulled her closer as they watch the sun set. He whispered in her ear as the sky turned into a light pink.

"You're the sun while I'm the moon. You warm people's hearts, giving them a new hope."

Kaho looked at her ring and replied "You're the moon because you're always there to watch over me. Nice and quiet"

[End Of Flashback]

Kaho rubbed her tears while placing the photo frame back onto the table. She had remembered but there was no face she could remember. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was an alert. She flipped open to see "3rd Anniversary, 6 p.m. at park."

She looked at the clock and noticed that she could make it on time. She took her handbag with her and left swiftly.

XXX

She entered the park as she remembered she used to practise her violin during the concurs. As she walked further in, she realised that the spot she just recalled was too familiar. She sat down on the empty bench and watched the sun set.

She smelt a familiar scent and wished her "Hino Sensei, I want to wish you a Happy Teachers' day and Happy 3rd anniversary Kahoko."

* * *

_End_

_Chapter 2 : Renewed_

How's it? Like it ? Hate it?

Please Review it!

Miyusan

Click that button at the bottom!


	3. Chapter 3

Little notes:

I do not own La Corda D'Oro or the characters.

Best in ½ view!

Undeniable

_Previously:_

She entered the park as she remembered she used to practise her violin during the concurs. As she walked further in, she realised that the spot she just recalled was too familiar. She sat down on the empty bench and watched the sun set.

She smelt a familiar smell and wished her "Hino Sensei, I want to wish you a Happy Teachers' day and Happy 3rd anniversary Kahoko."

Chapter 3: Memories

Kaho turned around to see the person who was speaking. Her eyes grew larger and gasped. She couldn't believe it was him. She looked at his hand and realised that he wore the similar ring.

"_Why... why is he here? How am I going to tell him that I don't remember anything we have shared for the past 3 years?"_

It was an awful long silence. She glanced at his face which was expressionless.

"Len, didn't you have a concert in the US?" Kaho patted on the empty space beside her.

He smiled and sat down. "I took the earliest flight I could so that I'd be able to make it on time. A promise is a promise."

He placed his hand on hers and looked into her eyes. "I was worried when your mom told me about your accident. But I'm glad your okay." He said softly and looked away to avoid her from seeing him blush.

Kaho felt her heart ache as she didn't know how to tell him that she is only a friend to her. Their relationship as lovers was like nonexistent to her.

She watched the rings on their hands and smiled sadly. _This is the evidence_ _of our love but I have no memory of. _

"Len, I can't remember anything about us."

XXX

"Len, I can't remember anything about us." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

She squeezed my hand and looked into my eyes once more. "I'm really sorry Len. I don't want to hurt you but I have to tell you this."

My heart sank. I didn't like to see her cry. She would always keep the sadness bottled up in her and always said it was fine. Frankly, I hadn't given my fullest support to her and keeping our relationship silent is almost as if it didn't existed. I knew that this time I'll be the one to save it, to strengthen our relationship.

I saw the violin case that rest beside me. I realised I could.

[Flashback]

"Len, do you know that music always convey your feelings?" Haimai Misa said as she placed her teacup back onto the saucer. I turned to face her.

"I listen to you play to find out on your mood. You weren't the expressive kind hence it would be easy to judge your mood." Mother said with a smile. I turned back to browse though the shelf of scores.

"Len, I noticed that recently, you have been playing more romantic songs. Are you in love?"

I stood still. _Did I? I don't even notice it. _

"No mother. I think you might have mistaken." I continued to look though the shelf.

She approached me and pointed at the book in front of me. "Let's play this piece shall we? It's been a long time since we played together."

[End Of Flashback]

I opened the case and took out the violin. I plucked the strings to tune and placed the bow on the bridge of it. I began to draw my bow.

XXX

As I saw Len draw his bow, I remembered that familiar piece. I closed my eyes to saviour the music. I whispered the name of the piece:

_Ave Maria._

...

_End_

_Chapter 3 : Memories _

...

Hi! I would like to thank the people who have reviewed. I do hope that all of you continue to give me your feedback.

Thank you!

Miyusan

Click that button at the bottom!


	4. Chapter 4

Little notes:

I do not own La Corda D'Oro or the characters.

Best in ½ view!

Undeniable

_Previously:_

As I saw Len draw his bow, I remembered that familiar piece. I closed my eyes to saviour the music. I whispered the name of the piece:

_Ave Maria._

Chapter 4: Strawberry Scent

Note: Kahoko resumes her teaching at a Music Centre a month later.

"Saya Chan, You have to hold the bow like this or it will be tiring." Kaho said as she readjusted her student's fingers. Saya watched as she observed her teacher correcting her mistakes.

"There. It should be like this. Are you okay Saya Chan?" Kaho smiled as she looked at the 6 year old capturing what she had said. Saya nodded and looked at her teacher. She always admired her teacher when she played the piece for her to listen.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Kaho turned to see Saya's mother waiting for her. _Wow, time is sure fast. _

"Saya chan, you may pack up." Kaho said as she opened the practice room door.

XXX

"How's Saya Hino Sensei?" She asked as she watched her daughter approaching them.

"Saya has been great. She just needs more time to get adjusted to the position and the drawing of the bow," Kaho said as she took a slip of paper from her file.

"Mrs Yamamoto, I would like to inform you that you can change to another music teacher for Saya. I've sort of forgotten my students' weaknesses and it will take me a long time. I'll be retaking a teaching course before I can teach again." Kaho said as she handed the form to her.

"Hino sensei, I don't think that's necessary." She smiled and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. I believe that Saya enjoys learning from you and I do not mind as long as Saya is keen. Right Saya?" Saya nodded her head and smiled.

Kaho was overjoyed. "Thank you Mrs Yamamoto, you're too kind. Well, I'll see you next week. Have an enjoyable weekend." She bowed as she watched them leave.

Kaho decided to inform all the parents that they could switch teachers as she thought that with her accident, it would slow her student's progress. But she was wrong.

As she packed her bag, she heard a knock on the door. "Comming!" she said as she reached for the door.

XXX

"Oh! Its you Ryou kun!" She said as she was surprised by his sudden appearance. "I'm not disturbing aren't I?" he said as he peered inside to check if she was teaching anyone.

"Nope. I'm free now. Come on in and have a seat." She said as she pulled the piano chair out.

"How are you? Did you manage to recover any lost... memories?" he asked as he sat down.

"Nothing much. Except about my ring and my relationship with Len. Why didn't you guys told me about Len at the hospital?" She asked curiously as she let down her ponytail.

"Hmm... we didn't want to shock you." He said as he could smell the strawberry fragrance she had always worn.

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied as she took out her mobile phone as it began to rang.

"Hello? Yup I'm done here. ... In 5 minutes? ...Okay, see you."

She answered as she placed the phone in her bag.

"Your mum is picking you up?" Ryoutaro asked curiously on the mysterious caller.

Kaho smiled and picked her bag up. "Nope, it's Len."

Ryoutaro was stunned by the name. "Len? I thought he was performing in the US?"

"Yup, but he has returned to Japan. Care to join us for dinner?"

"Erm, nope. I just popped by to get something... for my mum." He said as he followed her out. Kaho returned the attendance file to the counter and continued her conversation with Ryou.

"Okay gotta go. See you." She waved good bye and left quickly.

Ryou thought as he watched the figure fading from his sight.

[Flashback]

"Strike when the iron is hot." He recalled what his mother had said.

"Kaho chan is a girl whom is really hard to find. I don't mind her as my daughter-in-law."

She said as she disturbed ryoutaro on his current status.

"Heh? Ni-chan has _another_ woman? Who is she? Have I seen her?" Ryoutaro's younger brother said excitedly as he nudged Ryoutaro.

"Oi, don't be too much!" he said as he was irritated. He thought of what his mum had said:

_Kaho would make a nice bride..._

_[End of Flashback]_

XXX

"Kaho." He said as he watched her enter the car. "Hey." She smiled and gave a peck on his cheek. Len was shocked by the unexpected greeting. "A... Where do you wanna go?" He said without looking at her direction, hoping that she wouldn't see his blush.

"The usual please!" she said as she fasten her seat belt. She waited for Len to make any comment but there wasn't.

"Len, do you notice anything different?" Kaho said as she looked at him.

"Nope... Hmm, maybe..."

Kaho leaned nearer towards him.

"The way you greeted me just now?" Kaho wanted to faint from hearing his reply.

"No. No! Do you have a noseblock or something?"

"Nope. Why? Beacuse I smell?"

Kaho felt like slapping herself. _When is this guy here going to get it?_

"Smell this. I've gotten this new fragrance." She said as she placed her hand infront of him.

"It smells almost the same as your usual one. Its still strawberry scented."

Kaho gave up and looked at the window outside. The sun was setting in a nice warm yellow.

It was awkward and Len decided he had to say something.

"Hey, Kaho." She turned around.

"Wh.."

He had kissed her.

She didn't expect this to come.

_[End of Chapter 4] _

Hi! I'm Back! Its been great writing this chappy but wow! I didn't expect the last part! Hope you all enjoyed it!

I would like to thank the people who have reviewed. I do hope that all of you continue to give me your feedback.

Thank you!

Miyusan

Click that button at the bottom!


	5. Chapter 5

Little notes:

I do not own La Corda D'Oro or the characters.

Best in ½ view!

Undeniable

_Previously:_

It was awkward and Len decided he had to say something.

"Hey, Kaho." She turned around.

"Wh.."

He had kissed her.

She didn't expect this to come.

Chapter 5: Secrets and Treats

Kaho didn't know how to react to Len's gesture. She stood still, dumbfounded. Len knew that the kiss wasn't going to go deeper, hence he pulled away from her. Realising, she looked foreward watching the cars in front of them moving ahead.

"Len?" she called out when he didn't realise that they could move.

"Oh." He noticed and parked the car.

XXX

Kaho waited beside him as he closed the car door. They continued to remain silent as they approached the restaurant. "Len, are you having any performances soon?"

He gave a puzzled look. "Not for now. but most probably in August, I'll have practices with Berlin Philharmonic Orchestra for the Violin Concerto until then. Why did you ask?"

"Its nothing really. But I hope that you didn't waste your time on me or make time for me. I don't want to affect you just because of my memory loss."

He stopped and stood still. She placed her hand on his shoulder and stand in front of him.

"Its not that you waste my time, I want to be with you. I really love you and i mean it, Kahoko." Kaho looked at his eyes filled with determination. She knew that Len meant what he had just said. She smiled when she heard those words.

"I am *growl*..." the growling of her stomach had cut her off. It was silence and Len could not contain his laughter and burst out laughing. Kaho turned red but soon joined together with him laughing.

"Today, i'll reward your tummy with Strawberry Ice-cream with a strawberry on top." He said as he held her hand and approached the restaurant. "Yup, with strawberry sauce drizzled."

Their hands fit perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle as they pushed the restaurant door open.

XXX

Two hours later, Kaho sat on her bed and flipped through her photo album. Even though she has lost memories of the past 3 years, she felt that it was important to recover these lost ones. People had told her that it wouldn't be bad but she felt that half of her life and identity was gone. Hence she started to flip the photographs and tried to recall. Sitting upright on her bed, she flipped the pages trying to find anything that is familiar.

_Nope, nothing here._ She thought to herself as she flipped to the next page. The piece of paper fell out and onto her lap. She opened it up and read it. Quickly, she rushed for her phone and dialled for him.

"Hi, I'm sorry if i called in late. Could we meet up for Lunch tomorrow?'

[End of Chapter 5]

Hello guys, sorry for updating late! Im glad to say that i managed to update today! I do hope that i'll be able to update as soon as possible. In the mean time, do give me your suggestions to help me improve my story. (I've run out of Brain Juice.) A big Thank you to those who have reviewed and who are going to review. (:

Ciao!~ Miyusan.

_TBottom of Form_


	6. Chapter 6

Little notes:

I do not own La Corda D'Oro or the characters.

Best in ½ view!

Undeniable

_Previously:_

_Nope, nothing here._ She thought to herself as she flipped to the next page. The piece of paper fell out and onto her lap. She opened it up and read it. Quickly, she rushed for her phone and dialed for him.

"Hi, I'm sorry if i called in late. Could we meet up for Lunch tomorrow?'

Chapter 6: Recalling 

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late again!" Kahoko said as she looked at her watch. She had 5 more minutes to reach the restaurant, which is impossible to do so. She sighed as she blew her fringe away from her eyes. It was raining and also the taxi driver was taking his own time to bring her to her destination.

_I'm not even prepared for this. I hope she doesn't mind me being late too. _Kaho thought to herself as she adjusted her hair using the window's reflection as a mirror.

[The previous night]

Kaho's eyes widened as she saw the article. She began to read it and was surprised by the article.

First Violinist left Orchestra

Hino Kahoko, the first violinist resigned from the orchestra. Its was shocking as she was newly appointed as the first violinist a few months ago. When the news reporters had asked for her reason for her resignation, she declined to comment. Rumors has said that she resigned due to her relationship with Tsukimori Len, a professional violinist. The members of the orchestra were also taken aback upon hearing her resignation. One commented that she was a responsible and caring leader for the orchestra.

XXX

"Ah! Kaho san!" Amou Nami called out to her as she saw Kahoko making her way to the table. "I'm so sorry that I'm late. I was caught in the rain."Kaho said apologicatically as she took her seat.

"Nah, its fine. Besides I've just arrived too. So what's up? Want me to post more juicy articles or make the headlines this Sunday?"the reporter asked her as she eyed the auburn haired lady.

Kaho had chocked on her glass of water as she heard what Nami had said. "No Amou san! No juicy talk today. I wanted to ask about this." Kaho said as she handed the piece of paper to her.

Amou Nami had begun to understand what this meeting was all about as she scanned through the article. "Kaho san, may I ask you something?" Nami asked as she placed the article on the table.

"Did you check with the hospital about your condition?"

XXX

"Nami san, what do you mean by that? Its not even related with this article righ…"Kaho replied but was cut off by Nami. "I know this question is very off the topic here, but it is the answer to all your questions."

Kaho looked at her eyes which was filled with anxiety. She knew that Amou Nami was going to tell her a serious matter.

Kaho took in a deep breath in preparation for the answers that could have shocked her.

"Okay Amou san. What had happened to me?"

[End of Chapter 6]

Whoo, another cliffy!

Hello guys, sorry for updating late! Its been a busy year this year. I had just complete my major exams a week ago! Thank you to all the reviewers who had reviewed and its been a pleasure to hear from you guys. I'll be updating soon and I hope to see you in the next chapter! Please review and see you on the next chapter of Undeniable.

Ciao!~ Miyusan.

Sneak preview: On the next chapter of undeniable.

"What do you mean by that Amou san?"

"Im not lying. Its not fun playing with people's feelings."

"What can you do?"


End file.
